Un Cafteur de cuisinier
by Petite-Marimo-Lemonade
Summary: Voici mon premier one-shot pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre algue internationale (publié un peu en retard, veuillez m'excuser !) Bonne lecture ! :)


**Un cafteur de cuisinier**

Un Zoro ne sachant que dire devant les membres de son équipage était dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny. Tout le monde était assit autour de la grande table et regardait le pauvre Marimo, surpris par tant d'attention de ses amis envers lui, pour ce jour si spécial que, normalement, la plupart des gens attendent avec impatience : leur anniversaire. Mais revenons quelques heures auparavant pour comprendre comment notre algue s'est retrouvée dans cette situation.

Journée banale sur une île banale, à l'exception d'absence de base de la Marine. Franky, prétextant avoir des choses, je cite : « Suuuper importantes à faire », était resté sur le bateau avec Zoro (Nami l'ayant forcé … A renfort de coups de poings). Tout le monde avait accouru en direction de la ville sous l'œil du spadassin qui, depuis quelques jours, trouvait le comportement de ses nakamas étrange : messes basses, regard discrets (voir indiscrets pour certains) sur sa personne, questions bizarres sur ses goûts pour telle ou telle chose … Mouais. Ils doivent encore préparer un plan foireux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le changement suspect de comportement de ses compagnons de voyage était du à un certain cuisinier. Sanji, avec qui il partageait son lit depuis quelques mois déjà, avait secrètement annoncé à ses camarades que le 11 novembre était un jour spécial pour le bretteur. Suite à cette nouvelle, tous on commencé à se poser des questions sur les goûts du second. De plus, l'arrivée sur une île le jour même de son anniversaire avait d'avantage enthousiasmé les Mugiwara.

Dans la petite ville de Sakura, nom dut aux cerisiers en fleur centenaires qui recouvraient l'île entière, nos amis cherchaient ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour offrir au second ce soir. Brook était entré dans une armurerie. Nami et Robin dans une échoppe de tissus. Chopper chez un marchand de fruits et légumes. Sanji était chargé de prendre le cadeau qu'offrirait Franky à Zoro, il était donc allé dans une distillerie, le sien étant déjà prêt. Usopp, lui, était allé chez un artisan verrier.

Le soir même, tout était prêt. Le sabreur ne se doutait de rien, même s'il avait été un peu surpris de la quantité de nourriture et surtout, des plats présents sur la table de la cuisine, ses préférés.

Quand Sanji annonça à l'équipage que l'on passait à table, ils se ruèrent dans la cuisine, les douces odeurs des mets ayants accentué leur faim. Après un traditionnel « itadakimasu » (bon appétit), ils commencèrent le repas. Ce dernier battait son plein. Tout le monde était stupéfié par les saveurs des plats cuisinés avec amour par le cuisinier blond. Ils leur semblaient encore meilleurs que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Même Luffy l'avait remarqué, c'est pour dire. Lui qui habituellement gobait la nourriture … Pour ce soir, il avait fait des efforts ; mais cela ne l'avait quand même pas empêché de faire des pitreries. Juste avant le dessert, au signal discret de Nami, tous hurlèrent d'une même voix : « Otanjôbi omedetô ! » (bon anniversaire). Zoro, surpris, ne pipa mot et se contenta de regarder ses nakamas avec des yeux ronds. Sanji, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, se pencha vers lui et murmura au creux de l'oreille : «Bon anniversaire, Marimo. ». Cette phrase eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur :

« Mais, mais … Comment diable l'avez-vous su ?! Pourtant, je n'en ai parlé à personne, à part à San … (il se retourna) Sanji ! Tu m'avais juré de ne le dire à personne !

-Désolé, ma langue a fourché. Mentit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au plafond.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal … T'es allé demandé conseil à Usopp, c'est ça ? Dit-il tout en regardant le canonnier. » Tout le monde pouffa.

« Hé ! Fut la seule réponse du dit conseiller.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été une très bonne idée que sa langue fourche. Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda l'archéologue aux cheveux de jais.

-Ah … Pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dis … (il haussa les épaules et passa une de ses mains dans sa nuque) Je sais pas …

-Allez, c'est pas grave ! Sanji, le gâteau ! Hurla le capitaine, tapant des couverts sur la table.

-Non ! D'abord les cadeaux, morfale ! C'est ce qu'on avait prévu ! » Lui rappela gentiment Sanji, à renfort de coups de pied.

Chacun alla à son tour chercher son cadeau dans l'infirmerie. Robin avait pensé à les cacher dans l'antre du petit renne, pour plus de commodité et parce que Zoro n'y serait jamais rentré de son plein gré. Une fois tout le monde réinstallé, son cadeau devant lui, Nami prit la parole :

« Bien ! Je commence. »

Elle lui tendit un petit panier d'osier remplit de mandarines. Le fond du contenant était recouvert d'un joli tissu vert foncé, les feuilles étant de la même teinte. Le Marimo ne dit mot, étonné.

« Tu m'en as demandé plusieurs fois … Donc je t'en ai donné une vingtaines, les plus belles. »

Puis vint le tour d'Usopp. Il lui donna un paquet dont le papier vert clair était surmonté d'un nœud bleu. Le spadassin enleva ce dernier avant de retirer l'emballage pour découvrir un carton, assez lourd. Il l'ouvra et en sortit une choppe à bière, son nom y étant gravé en hiragana (style d'écriture japonais, plus simple que les kanjis).

« Plusieurs fois tu t'es plein parce que tout le monde prenait une choppe et il ne t'en restait pas une pour toi. »

Le petit renne médecin arriva timidement, se postant devant Zoro. Ce dernier se baissa pour attraper une jolie boîte en bois vieillit. Il l'ouvra pour y découvrir du gingembre en quantité.

« C'est pour tes boissons au gingembre chaud, comme ça tu ne sera plus obligé d'en emprunter à Sanji pour un moment. »

Ce fut au tour de Franky de lui apporter une grosse malle. Quand Roronoa l'ouvrit, il fit de grand yeux en voyant la grande variété d'alcools présents. Certains étaient même à base de cerise, spécialité de l'île.

« Vu que tu es un grand amateur d'alcool … En plus tu n'aura pas à demander la permission à Sanji pour fouiller dans la réserve ! Oh yeah, baby ! »

Puis vint enfin le tour de Brook. Il lui donna une boîte rouge, assez grande, contenant tout le matériel pour nettoyer ses sabres.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours emprunté tes affaires pour nettoyer mon sabre. Maintenant que tu en as de neuves, je vais récupéré les anciennes. Puisque je n'en ai qu'un, avec ce qu'il reste de produits je devrai en avoir assez pour un petit moment.

-Pour ce qui est de moi, commença Robin, tu aura le droit de me demander de te masser quand tu le voudra. Ça sera simple grâce à mon fruit du Démon. » Dit-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Zoro avala sa salive bruyamment.

« Moi, j'estime que l'amitié est un très beau cadeau qui n'a pas de prix. C'est pour ça que je ne t'offrirai aucun objet ce soir. »

D'un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette phrase. Ils virent un Luffy tout sourire, fier de son cadeau. Tout le monde se mit à rire, puis le second prit son capitaine sous le bras et frotta son poing sur sa tête.

« Ah, je te reconnais bien là, capitaine ! »

Tous riaient de bon cœur. Sanji déposa un énorme gâteau au chocolat, chantilly et tout le reste, pas trop conseillés pour garder la ligne, sur la table. Quand tous eurent fini leur part, Zoro fronça des sourcils. Quelqu'un n'avait-il pas oublié de lui offrir quelque chose ? Il se tourna vers Sanji :

« Oi Cook, tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Mmh … Non, je ne pense pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit …

-Et mon cadeau ?

-Oh, ton cadeau. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea vers le bretteur. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour ensuite lui murmurer d'une voix grave :

« Plus tu patienteras mieux ce sera. »

Un frisson le parcouru. Ce fut au à son tour d'arborer un sourire carnassier. Il se leva et alla mordiller l'oreille du cuisinier. Ce dernier sourit et repoussa la tête du second pour aller mettre les assiettes à l'évier.

« Patientes, patientes … »

Zoro leva les mains à la hauteur de sa tête, faisant confiance à son amant et se rassit. Une fois que le cuistot eut fini de débarrasser la table, tout le monde alla se coucher, fatigués à cause de la digestion et de l'heure avancée. Seul Zoro était resté, impatient d'avoir son cadeau.

« Aller … Tu peux pas faire une petite exception et avancer le moment de me donner ton cadeau ?

-Non c'est non. Passe devant moi, j'ai bientôt fini. Je te rejoint dans 5 minutes. »

Le bretteur lui obéit, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre leur chambre. Après un rapide tour vers la salle de bain, il s'était enfilé un jogging pour ensuite s'allonger sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que son amant pénétra dans la chambre. Celui-ci enleva sa veste, sa cravate, sa chemise et ses chaussures pour aller rejoindre son Marimo. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

**/!\ /!\ **

Ne pleurez pas ! A la place de ce lemon, je vais vous proposer un petit documentaire sur les marimos. La boule de mousse (_Aegagropila linnaei_) est une espèce d'algue verte de la famille des Cladophoraceae. C'est une algue filamenteuse qui forme des colonies souvent sphériques, au fond de lacs de l'hémisphère nord.

Ces colonies dont la forme rappelle les aegagropiles de posidonie sont à l'origine du nom du genre. Cependant la constitution de cette boules n'a rien à voir avec celle des véritables aegagropiles. Cette algue, appelée localement marimo (« algue-balle ») et une espèce de poissons sur les fonds du Lac Akan (parc national d'Akan, île d'Hokkaidô, Japon). (Source : Wikipédia)

Vous me direz, le temps de lire ça n'est pas du tout égal au temps qu'ils ont mit pour … enfin voilà quoi. Le temps de lire a été beaucoup plus court. Bref.

**/!\ /!\**

Le lendemain matin, une tête de mousse émergeait des douces limbes du sommeil. Une tête d'épi de blé la regardait depuis déjà quelques minutes. La tête de mousse s'étira mais se remit bien vite en position normale, son bassin la lançant affreusement.

« Alors, bien dormit ?

-Quelle question ! Entre le repas, l'heure tardive et les galipettes d'hier soir, pas qu'un peu ! Par contre après 'faut payer le prix … » Dit-il, grimaçant et se massant le bas du dos.

Son amant rit et l'embrassa avant de se lover contre lui et de murmurer un « aishiteru » (je t'aime) qui lui revint.

**FIN**

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu et que vous m'enverrez pleins de reviews ... _

_Des bisous :)_


End file.
